Fly to Me
by KaramelBechloe
Summary: Beca is off in L.A., fulfilling her dreams. Without Chloe by her side. Chloe stayed in Georgia, wishing for a second chance. As Beca is trying to reconnect things an accident happens. Now it's up to Chloe. Save the life of the girl who broke her heart or stay content, without Beca Michell.
1. I'm So Sorry

It was time to patch things up with Chloe. The last three years were rough. L.A. wasn't worth it without Chloe. Beca Mitchell boarded her flight Georgia, finally ready to meet Chloe after breaking her heart.

Beca remixed the track on her laptop for what felt like the billionth time. "We are approaching the city of Georgia in one hour," a voice stated over the intercom. Beca rose to use the bathroom, thinking she'd see Chloe soon. The plane shook as Beca was making her way back to her seat. "Excuse me miss, please get back to your seat, we're experiencing some turbulence," an attendant told her, as the plane suddenly lurched. Beca hurried to her seat and people started screaming. She watched out the window as the plane descended. "This is your captain speaking. The engines on the port side are failing. We are trying to make an emergency landing. The oxygen masks will drop down, if you're near someone who needs assistance, place yours on before helping your husband," the pilot informed over the intercom. Nobody laughed as plane dropped. It happened so fast, although it felt as if it took forever. Beca's head hit the side of the plane and the air was forced out of her lungs. A shard of metal protruded out of Beca's side. Her hand touched it, covered in blood. Her head spun and she tried to look around, seeing some people stumble to their feet, calling for their loved ones. Some lay still. People called for help. Great. Beca thought to herself. There was nobody here for her. "Great," she mumbled. "I'm so sorry Chlo. I should've stayed with you before," Black dots swarmed Beca's vision. "I'm so sorry. I wish I'd told you I was coming. It was supposed to be a surprise. I wanted to see your face when I showed up." She wanted to survive. She needed to see Chloe. "I'm sorry," Beca mumbled, feeling colder by the second. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as she succumbed to the darkness.


	2. Hurting

Chloe rushed through the wings, trying to get to her class on time. She bound into her class just as the bell rang. "Just in time!" she proclaimed. The class giggled a bit at her eagerness. "Okay, so today we're going to talk about jobs within the music industry," she stated, taking attendance. A phone buzzed and Chloe looked up. A couple of students stared at their devices. "Hey guys, phones away for now," she reminded them. "Ms. Beale, there was a plane crash close to here," A girl told her. "Hopefully there aren't any injuries," she said, turning back to her lesson.

"So, jobs, let's make a web," she instructed. A a small brunette raised his hand. "Braeden?" "An artist," he answered as she scribbled it down. "Music producer, I want to be one when I grow up," he added. Chloe scribbled that down to, mind flashing to Beca Mitchell, off being a big music producer and an artist at the same time. When they finished the web and the meaning of the jobs she handed out worksheets. "Find a person for each job," she instructed. Chloe settled behind her desk, planning her next class. Within minutes whispers echoed around the class. "Find any songwriters?" "Who did you get for DJ?" The talked among themselves. Chloe rubbed her face. Beca had left that day, three years prior.

 **Three Years Ago**

"I'm sorry Chlo. I've got to go. My dreams are in L.A." Beca apologised. "You could come with me," she suggested. "I've got the teaching job here," Chloe protested. Chloe wrapped Beca in a hug before she boarded, then deleted her number.

 **Present Time**

"Ms. Beale? Are you okay?" an Asian girl asked. "Perfectly fine," Chloe replied. "I was wondering if we could put the same person more than once. For example..." she handed Chloe her phone, her hand accidentally pushing on a link. Chloe stared at the screen, her eyes going glassy and she paled considerably. "Ms. Beale, are you sure you're okay?" the girl asked again, turning the phone to look at the screen. Chloe snapped out of her trance. "Yeah, fine, excuse me," she said quickly before walking out of the class, leaving her students confused.

Chloe rushed to the staff bathroom, fumbling for her keys. "Shoot," she muttered, realising her keys were still in the classroom. She leaned against the wall trying to wipe away the tears falling. "Hey, you okay?" A dark blonde woman asked her. "Do you need to go inside?" she asked, motioning to the bathroom. "Yeah thanks," Chloe answered half crawling through the door. "Are you sure you're okay?" the woman asked, following her in. Chloe didn't reply, she just walked into one of the stalls. "I'll send someone else in," the woman told her as Chloe sobbed.

Chloe rejected anybody else's help, staying in the stall for a good twenty minutes. After the last bell rang Chloe returned to her classroom, seeing Braeden waiting for her, headphones on. "You okay Ms. Beale?" he asked. God, he looked like a guy version of Beca, Chloe thought to herself. "Yep, just needed some alone time," she reassured him, packing her things. "Bye." he said before leaving.

"Bree, could you grab Stacie and pick me up from work?" Chloe asked, sitting in her car as it rained. How fitting. "Didn't you drive this morning?" Aubrey wondered. "I did but I don't want to drive," Chloe replied. "Okay, I guess, we'll be there in ten."

"Why were you crying?" Aubrey asked, concerned. "I haven't been crying." Chloe said, sniffling. Stacie drove Chloe's car back to the house the trio owned together. "If you hadn't been crying you wouldn't have called," Aubrey stated, parking her own car. "No reason," Chloe mumbled before retreating to her room.

"Hey Chlo?" Stacie knocked on her bedroom door. When she didn't answer Stacie opened the door, walking in with Aubrey right behind. The redhead was fast asleep, still clutching her phone. Aubrey placed the blanket on top of her as Stacie unwrapped the fingers off the phone. The girls looked at the screen. A news article on the plane crash earlier today. " _Twenty-four year old artist and music producer in plane crash in Georgia found..._ " Stacie read out loud, glancing at the sleeping redhead, who looked so vulnerable, so broken. "Beca."


	3. Hope

"You have to eat something Chlo," Aubrey told her, placing a bowl of cereal in front of her. Chloe just blankly stared into space. "She wasn't worth your time," Aubrey said. "Come on Chlo, talk to me," She pleaded. "Go away," Chloe replied. Aubrey sighed. "I'll be back," She informed the redhead before walking out the door.

"Beca Mitchell? Like _the_ Beca Mitchell?" A nurse asked, stunned. "Yes. Find her emergency contacts." The doctor directed. "But I thought she was found DOA." "They revived her. We're trying to keep the cap on it so the media doesn't come," The doctor explained. "Now, try to find her contacts."

Bzzt bzzt. Chloe's phone buzzed on the kitchen counter. "Hello?" Stacie asked into the phone. "Hello is this Chloe Beale?" The voice replied. "I'm Stacie Conrad, Chloe is unable to answer the phone. May I take a message?" Stacie wondered. "Just tell her to call back." The line went dead.

A mere two minutes later, Stacie's phone rang. "Stacie Conrad speaking." "Hello, I'm Jacqueline Goodman from Golden Oak Hospital in Atlanta regarding Miss Beca Mitchell." Stacie froze. "Aubrey! Bree!" She whisper-yelled. Aubrey strolled into the room. "Get in the car, I need to visit someone."

"Step on it Bree!" Stacie shouted as Aubrey, slow as a turtle, made her way through traffic. "Stay in your own lane!" Aubrey screamed at the driver beside her. The two weaved their way through traffic, despite the angry drivers.

They rushed into the lobby of the hospital, out of breath. Stacie stopped in front of the reception desk and just stood there. Everything felt surreal. "We're looking for Beca Mitchell." Aubrey told the nurse. "Room D232, upstairs four floors and ask again," the nurse instructed. The two waited for the elevator. Stacie's hands shook. "I don't even know why we're here. I hung up before the nurse told me." Stacie explained. "It'll be fine," Aubrey comforted her, taking her hand as they walked into the elevator.

"Bree?" Chloe whispered, getting up. "Anyone home?" she wondered. The redhead glanced at her phone, seeing that somebody had answered it while she slept. Chloe waddled to the kitchen wrapped in a blanket. She glances at the note on the counter.

 _Someone called. Call them back_  
 _-Stacie_

Chloe grabbed her phone, dialing the number back. "Hello? How may I help you?" The voice asked. "Hi I'm Chloe Beale, you called earlier." "Ms. Beale... Oh! I called regarding Ms. Beca Mitchell. She is currently being cared for here. We would like to discuss about her care." "I'll be right over!" Chloe exclaimed, running out the door.

The two of them sat in the waiting area, hoping the brunette would pull through. "Come on Beca," Stacie mumbled into her hands. "Do it for Chloe. She still loves you."

A flustered redhead ran into the lobby. "Beca Mitchell!" she told the nurse. "I'm Chloe Beale." she explained through breaths. "Upstairs four floors, D232," the nurse said with a smile. "Thanks." Chloe ran up the stairwell, convinced the elevator would take too long. She slowed to a walk, out of respect. "I'm looking for a Beca Mitchell," she told the receptionist. "Miss Mitchell is still in the operating room, take a seat in the waiting room," the receptionist informed her. Chloe shuffled into room, sinking into an armchair, sobbing quietly. Two arms wrapped around her. Chloe retracted, surprised. "Aubrey?" she wondered. "Hey, it's okay, we sneaked out because you were sleeping," she explained. "So apparently Beca didn't actually die, she's still in surgery though," Aubrey stated. "I got that. Why did the media say she didn't make it?" Chloe asked. "They got their facts wrong," Aubrey squeezed Chloe closer. "She's going to pull through," Aubrey reassured her.

It must have been hours. Chloe had cried herself half back to sleep, Stacie was snoring, and Aubrey had started to doze off. "Ahem." The three shot awake. "Hi, I'm Doctor Capshaw, Beca's doctor," Dr. Capshaw rubbed her hand over her face. Nerves ran high. "Beca's in the ICU, the operation went fairly well, although Beca is still in critical condition." She paused, letting it sink in. "That's good, she's fighting. So..." Stacie said to herself. "So everything will be okay?" Chloe asked. "If Beca responds and adapts, then yes," Dr. Capshaw confirmed. "Can we visit?" Stacie wondered. "Family only for now," Dr. Capshaw explained. "Excuse me," she said, walking out.

Everything was going to be okay.

Chloe walked into Beca's old room in the Bellas house. "Hey Becs?" Beca turned at the sound of Chloe's voice. "Hiya Chlo, what's the matter?" she asked. "I just wanted to see you," she explained. "I was thinking, I'll go with you to L.A. I can find another job." Chloe told her and a grin spread over Beca's face. "I love you Becs, I just didn't realise I needed to always be near you. I had a horrible dream last night. You were in the hospital and you didn't know how I felt." Chloe blurted. Beca embraced her in a hug. "I love you, always," she whispered. Something squeezed her hand, and the screech of machines started, beeping like crazy.

Chloe jolted awake, Aubrey squeezing her hand and hospital machines bleeping. "Dr. Capshaw!" a nurse shouted outside. "Patient in ICU flat-lined!"


	4. Wake Up

Chloe stared into the hall nervously. "Stay with me Becs. I made a mistake," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

The three waited anxiously for any news. "Good morning, we were able to stabilize Beca, last night her liver started failing. We were able to get a transplant," Dr. Capshaw informed them. "We don't know when she'll wake up though. She is currently heavily sedated. We'll wake her in a couple of days. She has a concussion but her brain activity is healthy so you may visit tomorrow," Dr. Capshaw told them with a small smile.

"Hey Bec, can you hear me?" Chloe asked running her thumb over Beca's hand. Tears silently rolled down her face. "I teach now. I teach music. There's this little boy who is literally a younger you," She smiled to herself. "I know you hate me. You can't ever forgive me. I was wrong. I love you. Please try to love me back. You're the one person I want to go old with. You," Chloe sobbed.

Beca groggily opened her eyes. "Beca?" a voice asked. "What?" she mumbled. "Becs," A face appeared before her, with bright blue eyes. _Ha. Great job brain. I must be dead. Or crazy._ She thought to herself. "Becs. Can you hear me?" Chloe asked her. _I really am hearing things._ Beca thought. She could feel Chloe's thumb rubbing the back of her hand. _I'm hallucinating. I need to get out of here. LET ME OUT!_

 _Beca woke up in Chloe's room to Chloe softly rubbing her hand. "Morning," Chloe whispered. "Hey," Beca responded. The two cuddled for a while. "We should get up," Chloe said softly. They climbed out of bed as the door opened. A stunned Tom stood in the doorway. "What?" He asked. "Tom? How did you get in?" Chloe wondered. "Chloe. I guess we're not a thing anymore," Tom said. "We broke up on Thursday," Chloe replied, confused. "I thought you were kidding," He responded. "You and Beca Mitchell. I didn't realise you were bi," Beca just stood there. She wasn't ready to tell. What would her father say? "Don't tell anyone okay?" Chloe pleaded. "Sure." Tom promised. Beca still couldn't breathe. "Bec. You okay?" Chloe asked. "Breathe Becs. Breathe," Tom slowly exited the room. "Deep breaths." Beca slowed her breathing. "I'm fine," She told her after a moment. "Sure... Want to go downstairs?" Chloe suggested, still worried. "Sure,"_

 _Nights later, they lay together. "I'm going to tell my dad," Beca broke the silence. "Come with me tomorrow?" She hoped. "Of course," Chloe reassured her._

 _"I'm scared," Beca confessed at her father's doorstep to Chloe. "I'm always here," Chloe reminded her, rubbing her hand with her thumb. "Always,"_

 _"Dad. I'm dating Chloe," Beca told him. "I didn't raise you like this! You're straight Bec. You're confused," Dr. Mitchell tried. "No. I'm not confused. I love Chloe," Beca protested. "No you're not. Get out of my house," "Dad..." "GET OUT!"_

 _Beca cried herself to sleep. She woke once again to Chloe rubbing her hand. It was reassuring. A Chloe thing. Everything will be fine. She convinced herself. I just need Chloe by my side._

"Becs? Can you hear me?" Chloe repeated for the third time. "Chloe?" Beca breathed. "Oh Beca," Chloe sighed. "I was starting to think you couldn't hear me." "Oh I heard you alright." Beca said, her voice raspy. She thought of the time at the airport. "Why are you even here?" Beca asked, turning bitter. "You leave me, won't answer texts or calls and then years later I'm in the hospital and you magically appear in L.A. at my bedside!" Beca exclaimed. "We're not in L.A. We're in Georgia." Chloe told her, confused. "I was at home. Then I stuffed some clothes in a bag, and then I walked out. And I ended up here." Beca says to herself. "You don't remember what happened?"


	5. Details

"No," Beca replied. Chloe jumped from her chair, racing to the nurses station. "My friend doesn't remember what happened. Is she okay? Will she remember? Is this normal?" Chloe fired questions at the nurse. The nurse smiled calmly. "It's normal not to remember right away. She might eventually though. I'm Dr. Ramirez. Which room is your friend in?" She asked politely. "That one." Chloe responded, a little out of breath.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Ramirez," She introduced herself, grabbing Beca's chart. She read it over. "It's perfectly normal to forget after a traumatic incident," She reassured Chloe. "So Beca, you've got a concussion and a new liver," She informed her. A pager beeped and the doctor excused herself.

"So..." Beca broke the awkward silence. "What happened?" She asked. "Are you still mad at me?" Chloe asked at the same time. Chloe took a seat in the bedside chair. "You snuck away and got on a plane. It crashed. You died. They did CPR and stuff and you lived. Then they removed a piece of metal and stitched you up. They called me and Stacie while I was crying 'cause the media thinks you're dead. Your liver then failed and they got you a new one," Chloe gushed, tears rolling down her face. "Plane crash, media thinks I'm dead, you cry, hospital calls, new liver," Beca mumbled. "Wow." They took a few seconds to process. "Why did they call you? Why were you crying?" Beca wondered. "Chloe wiped her eyes. "You forgot to change you emergency contacts. I thought you were dead. We did spend two years as a couple you know." Chloe responded. "Do you know when I'll be discharged?" Beca asked, avoiding Chloe's last sentence. "The chart says in about five days," She replied, ignoring her disappointment.

Beca sat alone, trying to remember. Stacie and Aubrey had visited and they had all needed to go home. She would be staying with Chloe until she recovered because she couldn't exactly run to her dad. Plus, she didn't really have any friends. Beca Mitchell had coworkers, not friends. _I sorta wanna move on with Chloe. But she left you Bec! She's so nice though. She didn't need to offer. She wants to start a relationship, she'll leave you again!_ Beca's thoughts fought each other. One thought over powered the rest. _Am I still in love with Chloe Beale?_

 **\- Hi. Sorry this was sorta short. Just a filler for upcoming storylines. Hope you enjoy!**  
 **P.S. This is my first fanfic so... Yeah**


	6. Can't Catch A Break

**_Five Days Later_**

"Welcome to your new home!" Chloe exclaimed. "Thanks," Beca replied, not sure what to think. Chloe's apartment was not empty but it wasn't exactly lavish. Chloe gave her a full tour of the one bedroom apartment. "You can sleep here. I'll take the couch," Chloe explained when Beca asked about the sleeping arrangements. "Chloe. I can't ask you to sleep on the couch in your own place. Why don't we go shopping for another bed and some chairs," she suggested, motioning to the lawn chairs in the living room. "My treat," Beca reassured her. Chloe didn't make that kind of money. "I can't accept it. It's too big," Chloe protested. "Dude, you literally showed up out of the blue and let me crash with you," She responded. "Plus, I want to do something without the media following me around, 'cause they still think I'm dead," Beca deadpanned. "It's my last chance to be free!" "Okay fine," Chloe relented.

Shopping took the whole day. The two collapsed in their brand new armchairs with some essentials for Beca surrounding them. "Hey Chlo? Should I call Jesse?" Beca wondered, holding a new phone. "I think he's going to have a heart attack if I call him though," Beca added. "I can do it for you," Chloe suggested. Beca handed her the phone with Jesse's number punched in. "Hello?" A man answered. "Hi, I'm Chloe and I'm calling on behalf of Beca Mitchell..." "We aren't taking any calls regarding her death, There will be a memorial service tomorrow afternoon outside of this facility. Have a good day." The man told her, a hint of sadness in his voice. "Wait. Don't tell anyone. She's alive. She's right here!" Chloe interrupted. She moved the phone towards Beca. "Hey. Is this Ronald O'Malley?" Beca asked. "Yeah." Ronald replied, confused. "Do you remember what I told you on your first day of work?" Beca asked. "Um..." He remembered but if this girl knew, might have actually be Beca. "I said, I quote "Geez Ronnie, when someone says they need to talk to Jesse you send them to Jesse!" Beca recited. Ronnie paused. Footsteps shortly followed. "Hello?" Another voice asked. "Jesse!" Beca exclaimed. "Who's this Ron? It sorta sounds like..." Jesse trailed off. "You should probably sit." Ronnie suggested. Jesse sat, wondering were this conversation was going. Ronnie had walked in as white as a ghost. "Jess, listen to me, it's Beca Mitchell," Beca said softly. "No Beca's dead. She died in that plane crash. I won't let you pretend! BECA'S DEAD!" Jesse screamed in denial. The phone went dead.

Beca's face saddened. _He doesn't believe me._ A tear fell down her face, followed by tiny rivers. She sobbed. The closest thing to a friend that Beca had didn't believe in her. A pair of arms wrapped around her, holding her until she fell asleep.

Beca rolled over, toppling over the side of her bed. A redhead rushed into the room. "You okay?" Chloe asked. "Yeah, fine," Beca grumbled, ignoring the pain in her side. "You know, you've still got a concussion so you stay in bed," Chloe warned. "After I brush," Beca walked into the bathroom.

Chloe came back ten minutes later with breakfast and Beca's meds. Beca was back in bed. "Here's breakfast," Chloe waved her hands over the two plates. "Thanks," Beca grabbed her medication. Chloe watched as the brunette dug into her food. Just like old times.

Beca grabbed her phone, ready to shock the world with the fact that she was alive.

 **Beca_Mitchell**

 **So apparently I'm not dead.**  
She attached a photo of herself and hit send.

"Becs! Wake up!" Chloe yelled, shaking the brunette. "Wah?" Beca mumbled. She could here the rumbling of a crowd. "Bec we need to hide! They're going to knock down the door!" Chloe screamed in a crazed panic. Beca bolted out of bed, grabbing Chloe's hand, pulling her into a closet. The front door gave way as protesters flooded in.


	7. Love Me

Beca held onto Chloe for dear life. Closets weren't her favourite thing and angry mobs weren't too fun either. Protesters flipped furniture over and searched through cabinets outside. Chloe was frozen in fear. "Chlo, do you have your phone?" Beca whispered. Chloe searched her pockets. "Nope," She replied, suddenly aware at how close they were. The intruders got closer. "LEAVE BECA MITCHELL IN PEACE!" They chanted. "I'm going to be murdered by my own fans. Awesome," Beca stated sarcastically. "I'll protect you," Chloe said softly, winking. Beca felt the tingling in her chest. She couldn't compress the feelings Chloe gave her. Beca couldn't, wouldn't, hold back her feelings. "I've got to tell you something," Beca's voice shook. Chloe watched her intently. "I need to get something off my chest too," She confessed. Beca went first. "I still love you. I haven't stopped," She gushed. "I completely regret leaving you at that airport," Chloe blurted. Beca got lost in Chloe's bright blue eyes. _She wished she didn't leave me. She still wants me with her._ Chloe leaned into Beca, placing her lips on Beca's. The brunette deepened the kiss. They continued until they needed air, forgetting everything that was happening around them.

The closet doors were ripped open and light flooded in.

Protesters stared in disbelief. Chloe broke apart and turned, seeing a dozen or so people watching them. "Um... Hi?" They just watched. "Hey guys. I... I'm... I... Nice too meet you!" Beca faked enthusiasm. "You might want to know I'm not dead..." Beca stammered. "Hands up! Keep them where I can see them!" A police officer shouted. Beca's hands shot into the air. The trespassers were escorted out of the room. An officer approached the two. "I'm Beca Mitchell and this is Chloe Beale," Beca introduced. "We're taking you into custody for possible identity theft," The officer informed them, locking them in handcuffs.

"Great. Awesome," Beca said out loud. "Don't you just love a loyal fan base?" She asked no one in particular. She watched as the redhead paced in their cell. "Chill Chlo," Chloe looked at her with crazed eyes. "We're in jail for stealing your own identity and there's no one to bail us out and my apartment is trashed and we're stuck in a cell and I really need to pee!" Chloe gushed. Beca just watched her, a smirk appearing on her face. "Could my friend go to the bathroom?" She called out. A guard walked over with a chamber pot. "Um, can I go to the bathroom, like a real bathroom?" Chloe blushed. The guard simply rolled his eyes and lead her out the door.

A frazzled Stacie rushed through the station doors followed by an official looking Aubrey. "What happened?" Stacie asked, sticking her hand through the bars. Chloe told her the whole story as Beca watched Aubrey at the front desk.

"You're allowed to go," The guard opened the door. "Come back on Friday at 10 A.M." He informed them.

"What a day," Chloe exclaimed as they cleaned her apartment. The protesters had just knocked the big furniture down and smashed some dishes. "You guys had a pretty rough day," Stacie agreed. Beca sat on one ad the armchairs, waving her hand in front of her face. "You okay Becs?" Chloe asked, concerned. "Sure," Beca replied rubbing her head. She had a killer headache and her vision was blurry. The adrenaline from earlier had worn off. "Are you sure?" Stacie asked. "I'm fine," She reassured. She stood, stumbling towards her bed. Aubrey lent her a hand. "I'm _fine,"_ She insisted. Beca sat on her bed, ignoring the worried looks. Chloe looked at her uncertainly. Beca fell back onto her bed. Beca jolted back up. "Wha 'appended?" She wondered. "Chlo, what did the doctor say? Does she have a concussion?" Aubrey asked. "Yeah." Chloe responded. "How you feeling Beca?" Aubrey wondered. "Headache, I can't see well," Beca admitted. "Get some rest," Aubrey instructed. Beca gladly dozed off, hearing the girls whispering about her.

Stacie and Aubrey were long gone. Aubrey stated that those were normal for people with concussions so they went home. Despite Aubrey reassuring her countless times Chloe was still worried. She gazed at the tiny brunette, curled into a ball. So it was slightly creepy that she watched Beca sleep but it wasn't the first time. Beca just looked so peaceful. A memory popped into Chloe's mind. Beca's kiss in the closet. "So Becs, would you say you still miss me? I really like you still. I love you. Do you love me back?" She asked the sleeping girl. Chloe sighed, climbing under her covers.

 _A figure stood in the middle of a crowded floor. Chloe crept closer to the figure, wanting to see the face. Just as she got close enough she was cut off by massive bodies. "Hold up there. No going past this point," The bodies told her. "Let her in," a voice instructed. The bodies moved aside, revealing a small brunette in a purple plaid shirt and skinny jeans. The girl took her hand, pulling her away from the crowds. They suddenly arrived in a meadow. The girl pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Everything was right. This was how it was supposed to go. Chloe felt content at last. They were meant for each other._

Chloe's dream was cut short by terrified screams.


	8. All Out of Love

p data-p-id="d55ab10dc8a00cdc00974eb0d9867ec6"Chloe bolted awake. "Becs?" She asked. She turned on the light, Beca stared into space, shaking. "You okay Becs?" She questioned. Beca shook her head vigorously, still trembling. Tears ran down her face. Chloe walked over, wiping the tears off Beca's face. "What happened Bec?" She wondered. Beca looked at her, "I remember," She mumbled. "I remember. It was so bad Chlo, so many people," Beca whimpered. Chloe pulled her close, holding Beca as she shook. "Chlo," She mumbled. "It's okay. You're safe now. It's over," Chloe reassured her. Beca snuggled into Chloe's side. As Chloe comforted the small girl she couldn't help but think emthis is how it's supposed to be. /emShe couldn't stop the feeling rushing through out her. Chloe reached over, shutting off the light./p  
p data-p-id="9efc314b65237d5d646e1b817372afc6"-/p  
p data-p-id="e04e8f8d58f458e7087e20b5a9ddf4a0"Beca shifted around, awakening. She looked down, seeing a pair of arms wrapped around her. "Mhmm," A voice said from behind her. She turned, met with a sleeping Chloe. Beca gazed longingly. All the late nights, early mornings, cuddling sessions. Ruining it by running off to L.A. She missed all those days, the little moments. Could it ever be like that again?/p  
p data-p-id="4437abb3b27f9d20c6937f532787dc4a"-br /strongFriday/strong/p  
p data-p-id="dfc7641ae10273e596664102034f3806"Beca, Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey prepared themselves to go back to the police station. They sat on the couch in Chloe's apartment as Beca walked into the room with a metal box. "You might need these," Beca stated, opening the box. Rows of neatly lined up sunglasses were inside. Concentrating, Beca looked from the glasses to the girls, slowly picking out a suitable pair for each girl. "Is that your serial killer trait?" Stacie laughed. Beca smirked at her. "You'll thank me later." She popped on her own pair and opened the door. "Brace yourselves," She mumbled./p  
p data-p-id="5a1f98b407247fc993b2a6f208538b94"Bright lights flashed. "What the-" Aubrey wondered, cut off by the paparazzi. "Are you really Beca Mitchell?" "Look there!" "Is it true?" "How did you survive?!" They bombarded her with questions. "Excuse me guys. I need to go somewhere," Beca calmly replied. They shuffled past the cameras. As they jumped into the car Beca gave them a grin. "Told ya." She drove away, careful not to hit any of the paparazzi./p  
p data-p-id="72144d19cdd9ba6e1937e438dde1250c""Miss Mitchell, Mr. Swanson is waiting for you in room two," The receptionist told them. They made their way into the room. Jesse stood, taking a good look at Beca. "Hey Chloe, Stacie, Aubrey," He greeted, somewhat coldly. Benji came from behind Jesse, motioning for the seats. They all sat, shifting in their seats. "So how have you all been?" Benji asked, breaking the awkward silence. "Good. How are you?" Chloe asked politely. "I'm doing well, how are you Beca?" Benji wondered. Jesse shot him a look and Beca just glanced up, not answering. Chloe reached out, grabbing Beca's hand. Beca took a deep breath. "I'm great, you see, I survived a plane crash and my best friend thinks that I am not me. He thinks I'm an imposter. I'm just great," She seethed. "He won't believe me. It hurts. He knows me but he can't see me standing right in front of him! What are you supposed to do when you trust a person who doesn't trust you back," Beca asked sadly, defeated. Jesse scoffed. "What a well thought out plot. You don't get to pretend to be my dead friend! She's dead!" He yelled. "You think I'm lying!" The other four watched, frozen. "What about the memories. Your movications, countless riff offs, the Breakfast Club, a cappella competitions! Does it mean nothing?!" She screamed back. A flicker of hope passed over Jesse's face. emIt couldn't be. /em/p  
p data-p-id="4e3a6c0879563124f78cae60637c0ce0"The door opened slightly and an officer holding a box walked in. "Am I interrupting something? We're ready to take DNA samples to compare," He told them. "Just swipe your cheek and spit into this tube please," He instructed Beca. She did it quickly, handing it back to the officer. "Results should come in an hour," He stated, walking out./p  
p data-p-id="e6dbd2c2fa556a49126850c913fd516b""How did you know about the movications?" Jesse asked. "You made me sit through thousands of them," Beca explained. Jesse looked lost in thought. "We were making a song. Could you sing it?" He asked, watching closely./p  
p data-p-id="e6dbd2c2fa556a49126850c913fd516b"She let the words flow out, a rendition of All Out of Love, her voice longing and desperate./p  
p data-p-id="af39f211e8b6036ac88acfbb20f04d66"Jesse was stunned. Only he and Beca knew it. "Who was it for?" He questioned. "Dude! I can't tell you here!" Beca exclaimed, her eyes flickering towards Chloe. "Okay... Last test, who is this?" Jesse grinned, pulling out a ratty, old teddy bear. "Seriously? I told you to stop going through me stuff!" Beca snatched the teddy away, cradling it in her arms. Jesse rushed over, embracing her in a big hug. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you," He whispered as Beca wiggled out of his arms. Chloe gave them a smile although it seemed a bit sad./p  
p data-p-id="ac9e2090702877812c3c8a4058034be9"-/p  
p data-p-id="72edeec9c835abd81e12535bdf6cac22""What's up with you? Oh haven't said anything within the last twenty minutes Red," Beca asked, concerned. "It's nothing," Chloe snapped out of her thoughts. She switched the channel to Grey's Anatomy. They watched in silence. "If you could date anyone on Grey's who would it be?" Beca suddenly asked. "Callie." Chloe replied. "I would date Arizona. She's adorable and so bubbly in the beginning. She's a funny drunk," Beca winked. Beca walked to the kitchen pulling out some wine./p  
p data-p-id="4e4ccffcecf448440ade9bdd33f968fd"Chloe giggled non-stop while watching a drunk Arizona and Penny talking. "Calliope. I used to call her Calliope," Arizona said on the TV. When things started to become sad Chloe bawled her eyes out. "Perfect Penny. I should date Penny," Chloe recited. She grinned endearingly at Beca. "Perfect Beca. I should date Beca," She stated. She grabbed Beca's shirt, pulling her in for a kiss./p  
p data-p-id="88c2997b8b90a8bdcf60a18d5e8b069e"Five minutes later, Chloe pulled away. Her inner filter was diminished completely. She cuddled into Beca's side. "Was that song for me?"/p 


	9. Back to Work

"Was that song for me?" Chloe whispered. Beca tensed. "No," She harshly replied, pulling away. "You know, I wrote a song once. I was going to use it when I proposed but then she left and I wrote another song," Chloe admitted, watching Beca. Beca looked away. "You were..." She mumbled. "Mhm," Chloe moved closer. "Okay. You should sleep," Beca stood and stumbled out the door.

 _She was going to propose. She was going to propose. Propose. To me. Like get married and grow old. With me._ Beca's thoughts swirled around her mind.

Beca grabbed her keys and walked to her car.

 **The Next Morning**

"Becs?" Chloe mumbled, opening her eyes. "Beca?" She sat up, looking around. "Beca!" Chloe ran to the living room, no Beca in sight. She grabbed her phone, immediately dialling the brunette's number. "Pick up Bec. Pick up," Chloe whispered. "Hello?" A groggy voice answered. "Where are you?!" Chloe screamed. "I'm in my car," "Come back!" "Okay." Beca hung up. Chloe put her hand through her hair. _Why did Beca leave?_

Chloe paced, waiting for Beca. The door clicked opened. Beca strolled in. "Thank goodness," Chloe enveloped the smaller girl in a hug. "Why did you leave? You shouldn't have left! You still have a concussion! You could've got hurt! You shouldn't be driving!" Chloe scolded her. The brunette just stared back, shrugging. "I needed some space." "Did I say something wrong?" Chloe asked, concerned. "N-no, you didn't," Beca responded, going to the couch. "Well, okay then. You really shouldn't drive though. You could black out while you're driving! You still have a concussion!" Chloe exclaimed. "It's not _that_ bad," Beca protested. " _Still."_ Beca gave in. "Sure. Fine."

 **Three Weeks Later**

"Hey Becs! I'll be back by 4!" Chloe shouted, getting ready for work. Beca trotted into the room. "Have a good day," She mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. A smile crept onto Chloe's lips. Beca looked like a child, in oversized pyjamas with cartoon headphones. Beca smiled back sleepily. "Love you," Beca mumbled, turning around and walking away. Slightly surprised, Chloe opened the front door.

Bright lights flashed in Chloe's face. She stood there, paralysed. "Can we see Beca? Where is she? Who are you? Can we get a smile?" people shouted. Chloe looked around for an escape route but the paparazzi were blocking the paths. A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the house.

"They found me. We should've moved," Beca ran her hands through her hair. "Sorry. I should've stayed somewhere else." "No. It's fine," Chloe reassured her. "If you didn't then I wouldn't be able to see you," Beca couldn't resist leaning in. Chloe must have felt the same, she practically lunged forward, placing her lips gently on Beca's. A flash brought them back to the present. Beca stalked over to the window. "Leave me alone!" she shouted, waving her hands around before shutting the blinds. "So..." Beca said, turning around with a smirk. Chloe walked over to her, placing another kiss on her lips. Beca did this thing to her filters, not that she had many, they just melted away, showing the _real_ Chloe Beale. When Beca arrived, more vulnerable than before, Chloe started to fall for her again. Now she had fallen, completely. "I've got to go," Chloe whispered in Beca's ear. "Can't the kids wait a while?" Beca whined. "Be home by 4," Chloe told her. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

Chloe opened the door again, totally forgetting the people outside. "Woah," A small hand lay itself on her waist. "Excuse me," Beca pulled Chloe through the crowd slowly. A man's hand grabbed Chloe's shoulder. _"Do not touch her,"_ Beca seethed. A another hand reached out and Beca swatted it away. "LEAVE US ALONE!" Beca shouted, as the crowd separated, allowing them a path.

They drove in silence. "I'm sorry you had to see that," Beca mumbled, looking at her feet. "There's nothing wrong with being protective. They seem super annoying," Chloe replied. "Plus, protective Beca is sort of endearing," Chloe smiled, watching Beca's face. "Keep your eyes on the road Ginger," Beca smiled. Chloe's heart couldn't help but beat faster.

"How are you going to get home?" Chloe wondered, realising that Beca had tagged along. "Hmm. I didn't quite think that through. Oh wait, I did," Beca smirked, pulling a bagged sandwich out of her bag. "Very impressive," Chloe giggled. "I try."

Beca tapped her fingers on the dashboard, waiting for Chloe to come back. A head of red hair bobbed among the crowd of students. Beca stepped out of the car, walking over to the teacher. "Principal Lewis wants you to perform," Chloe informed Beca. "She's a fan, but not as much of fan as I am," Chloe whispered. Beca's face started to turn red. "Excuse me, children are here," Beca smirked. "Keep things PG. For now."

"It's very nice to meet you Ms. Mitchell," Principal Lewis grinned like a child. "If possible could you perform today after recess?" She asked, still grinning. "I'm not exactly..." Beca started. "Of course she would," Chloe answered, nudging Beca in the ribs. "Perfect, it'll be in the gym," Principal Lewis sang. "Have a good day Ms. Mitchell."

Chloe and Beca walked out of the office as fast as possible. "I wasn't going to agree," Beca protested. "She would have pestered you until you did. Not to mention she's my boss. I did you a favour," Chloe unlocked her classroom door walking in.

"Dude, did you buy my _whole_ shop?" Beca smirked. Chloe's face turned as red as her hair. The room was plastered in posters and pictures of Beca. "I... N..." Chloe stammered. Beca just shot her a cheeky grin.


	10. Like I Do

_*knock knock_

Chloe looked up from where she was grading papers as Beca walked up to the door turning the music from her phone down. "How may I help you?" Beca asked, opening the door. The woman from the bathroom stood in the doorway. Chloe smiled, the woman's mouth was wide open. 'Hi." Beca shut the woman's mouth walking back to the chair beside Chloe's desk. "Are you okay?" Chloe asked, for she was still standing there. The woman snapped out of her trance. "Yeah... yeah... I'm totally fine," She plastered on an unconvincing smile. "I'm Grace Webber. I just wanted to introduce myself." Grace spun on her heel, running out of the room.

 **Ten minutes later**

"Hey Becs, the kids are coming in soon," Chloe informed her. Beca didn't respond. "Bec?" A layer of fury sat behind Beca's eyes. "What's wrong?" "She likes you," Beca replied. A grin broke out on Chloe's face. "You're _jealous._ " "I'm am not," Beca protested. "You so are. I was thinking about asking her out," Chloe teased. Abruptly, Beca slid across the desk. She planted a kiss on Chloe's lips. "No you're not," Beca whispered. Chloe's face turned red. Beca was still as hot as she was in college. The ginger kissed back passionately. She never stopped loving the brunette. The bell rang for the start of class as they broke apart for air. "You're going out with me," Beca smirked. "Ms. Beale?" A small voice asked. Chloe liked over, immediately separating from Beca. "Good morning," She greeted the small crowd clustered around the door. The giggly students filed in and class started.

"Are you sure you can't come with me?" Beca asked for the tenth time. "I need to watch my class, I'll be in the crowd," Chloe replied reassuringly. "Good luck!" Chloe shouted as Beca climbed upon the stage.

A giant light shone on the little DJ. "Woah, where'd you get that from? The police?" Beca joked, shielding her eyes. The kids stared back in shock. Sure, there were rumors that _the_ Beca Mitchell was in the building but who would actually expect that to be true? Not to mention that she was declared dead and somehow resurrected.

"Hi. I'm Beca Mitchell. Your principal asked me to perform today so here's my new hit- Like I Do."

She shifted around, waiting for the music to start. Beca watched Chloe intently as she began to sing. She came for to Georgia for a reason. To win Chloe back. She was going to do exactly that.

 _ **-Hey guys. For this chapter I used Like I Do by David Guetta, Brooks, and Martin Garrix. Not to mention that David Guetta made Titanium, you know, from the first movie. Sorry this was so short.- KB**_


	11. Worth It

p data-p-id="74c7bbbafe7840dff4773f4c52e36389""That was a great song Becs," Beca walked off the stage, finding Chloe waiting for her right away. "I really liked it," Chloe stated, softly smiling. "I'm glad you did, Red," Beca smirked, following Chloe to her classroom./p  
p data-p-id="9efc314b65237d5d646e1b817372afc6"-/p  
p data-p-id="81425fbce5bb62433fd8c7af0f373f29""Okay guys, have a good night," Chloe ended the class, starting to pick up her things. Beca sat in a corner with her chunky headphones on, her head bobbing. Chloe couldn't help remembering the countless times they would stay up late, working on set lists and mixes together. "Ms. Beale?" Chloe snapped out of her thoughts. Braeden, the boy that reminded her of Beca, watched her with a knowing grin plastered on his face. "You like Beca Mitchell, and she likes you," he teased. "She does not like me back," Chloe informed him. "Yeah right. So she just decided to sing a song about love while staring at you?" "She doesn't like me back!" Chloe exclaimed. "But you like her! You said like me emback/em!" he claimed, victorious. Chloe glanced over at the DJ. Beca watched her back with a smirk. Her cheeks flushed red. She gave the boy a dirty look. Suddenly, Braeden leaned close. Way to close for Beca's liking at least. "That should get her jealous," he whispered into Chloe's ear, "You're welcome." The boy walked out of the room, pulling on his headphones. She stared, stunned at the boy's behaviour. /p  
p data-p-id="20a16ae52c12bee4e8af7f9e372da650"A hand appeared on the small of her back. The scowling DJ glared at the back of Braeden's head. "I don't like that kid," Beca stated, "He's so... rebellious and..." "Just like you." Chloe finished, giggling. "What? I'm nothing like him! Why was he so close to you anyways?" Beca growled, "He's always near you! It's like you're a magnet!" "People just gravitate to me," Chloe answered confidently, with a wink. "Plus, he needed some help with his music so he came to me. Braeden's my favourite student," She added, grabbing her bags./p  
p data-p-id="ac9e2090702877812c3c8a4058034be9"-/p  
p data-p-id="598563bb1b57d54bac9844a5b81ff2c5"Chloe pulled up to a Taco Bell. "Taco Bell!" Beca smiled. "You remembered," She said softly. "Of course I did silly! You had Taco Bell every week!" Chloe beamed. She grabbed the brunette's hand, dragging her in. /p  
p data-p-id="34593babd0181559ec87ad2c1587c5db"Soon, the two settled into a booth, Beca glad that the paparazzi stopped chasing after her outburst earlier. "I missed our dates," Chloe broke the silence. "Miss me, did you?" Beca smirked. A faint blush ran over Chloe's face. Man, the snarky comments, she missed that. The redhead opened her taco, taking a bite, trying to hide her feelings. The tiny DJ was reopening feelings back up, and they refused to go away./p  
p data-p-id="697f7c114bad9c5c1906050894e0c053"emI miss her so much. /emBeca gazed longingly at the redhead. She looked so adorable, happily munching on her taco. emChloe is so perfect. /em"Do I have something on my face?" Chloe asked, "You're staring." Beca snapped out of her trance. A soft smile appeared on her lips. She leaned over the table, carefully wiping the food off Chloe's face. A bright light flashed and Beca grabbed Chloe's hand, pulling her out the door. /p  
p data-p-id="604c479471db50fe2e470fc9e80c1ef4"The flashes were giving Beca a headache, worsened by the concussion she ignored the fact that she had. It didn't matter though. She had Chloe beside her, singing to the radio. A couple blocks from home a familiar song turned on. emTheir song. /emBeca turned up the volume, blasting it from the speakers. Titanium rang out through the restaurant. /p  
p data-p-id="d7c1f9c3ba6d917d13d8e69cb9a90928"As the song died down, Beca glanced at Chloe, who was watching her with a mischievous grin on her face. She swiftly pulled Beca in for a kiss, crashing their lips together. It felt good. Real. Right. This was how it was supposed to be. Beca suddenly broke apart, dashing to the front door. Chloe followed her, unlocking the door and rushing straight in, totally not caring that the paparazzi had got the whole thing on camera./p  
p data-p-id="8610539c93f0c3c5d2c26cbefb981361"-/p  
p data-p-id="321dca237e44bebffd8c4195bbaf0377""Can we be a thing again?" Beca whispered. All she needed was a make out session with the redhead to know that she wanted her back, even if she got hurt again. "Mhm," Chloe mumbled. "I came back for you," Beca murmured. "It was so worth it." The couple cuddled on Chloe's bed. "It was emso /emworth it."/p 


	12. Her and I

"Oscar!" Chloe put her hand through her hair. "Go to Principal Lewis's office. Now." The students were restless and getting on everybody's nerves. They just wouldn't listen. After what felt like eternity, the final bell rang, and all the kids ran out.

"Hey Chlo," Beca whispered, holding her close. The DJ followed Chloe everywhere, not really wanting to let her out of sight. "Rough day eh?" Chloe groaned. "Yeah. Glad you're here though," They stood there for a while, just holding each other. "Hey Beale! Wanna go to Madness?" A head popped in the door. "Sorry. I'll come back." "No. Um, sure. It'll be fun," Chloe broke away. "I'll be there at 5."

"Madness?" Beca smirked. "It's a karaoke bar." Chloe explained. "It'll be fun."

Three hours in, Grace and another teacher named Drew belted out an awful rendition of Just Dance. Chloe was definitely tipsy, gripping onto Beca's hand and smiling lovingly. "You're pretty," Chloe cooed. Beca smirked, "You're drunk." Chloe took another sip, "I'm not drunk." She giggled. "So drunk." Beca pried her hand out of Chloe's grasp, heading to the stage.

"Hi. I'm Beca Mitchell. Um, yeah." Beca clung to the microphone, waiting for the music. Clearing her throat and singing her version of Him and I.

The DJ looked away from Chloe for a moment, reminiscing on old memories, as a redhead crept onto the stage. "That was perfect," Chloe whispered into Beca's ear, before pulling her into a deep kiss. The crowd cheered. Everyone had silly grin on their faces, beaming at the couple. Except for Grace Webber.


	13. Mistakes

"Hey Becs, do you want to go home?" Chloe asked, sobering at the sight of her girlfriend. Beca had her head in her hands and a pained look. "It's just a headache. I'll be fine." "We can go home. I don't mind." "You stay. I'll just walk," She protested as Chloe stood. "Take the car. It's too late to walk." Chloe pulled out her keys, placing them in Beca's hand "I'll catch a ride." "Okay. Make good choices," Beca called out, winking.

The DJ walked out of the bar, and her head hurt less. Strobe lights probably weren't the best idea. Especially with a concussion. She hopped into Chloe's car, turning on "Bloe" playlist the Bellas had created.

Chloe was fully emerged in the euphoria stage of drunkenness, giggling at everything. Drew got back on stage with a new song.

Chloe danced to the music happily with all her coworkers. "Hey Beale," a voice whispered in her ear. Hands landed on her waist. "Could you come me?" the voice asked, totally sober despite the drinks. Chloe giggled, following Grace to the corner of the room. "I've been thinking. When I met you at the bathroom..." Grace started. "Haha, yeah. It was 'cause I thought Beca was dead. _Beca Mitchell!_ You know I almost kissed her in college?" Chloe slurred happily. "I wish I-" Warm lips crashed into hers. Chloe froze in shock. Grace drew back, watching Chloe seductively. _WHAT JUST HAPPENED?_ The redhead just stood there. "I really like you Chlo. We would make a great couple." Chloe snapped to life. "No. I-I'm in love with Beca," She stated, dashing towards the front door.

Chloe hailed a cab, standing on the side of the road. "Chlo." Grace was back. "I'm not interested. Leave me alone." "Give me a chance," Grace begged. "I need to go home." Chloe climbed into the back of the cab. "I love Beca."

Grace stood alone. _Beca Mitchell. Chloe loved Beca._ She kissed Chloe. Chloe didn't like her back. But Beca would find out eventually. Now all she needed to do was let everything fall into her lap.

"You okay?" The cab driver asked. "Yeah. I'm fine," Chloe squeaked, rubbing her eyes. "Go home and tell him, and then do a grand gesture to win back his trust," He suggested. "Her." "It doesn't matter. Just make sure you don't let her slip away." "You really think she'll forgive me?" She asked. "If it's true love, she will," He reassured. "Thanks. I'm Chloe by the way." "I'm Nathaniel Middleton. Call me Nate." "Thanks Nate." They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. "Looks like you're home. Don't worry, she'll forgive you," Nate smiled, taking the money Chloe handed him. He watched as Chloe walked into her house. "Good Luck Red."


	14. Blood and Promises

Chloe climbed into bed, cuddling with Beca's sleeping form. "I'm sorry. I love you," She whispered, drifting off to the land of dreams.

A middle aged man unlocked his front door, a navy blue Honda Accord sitting in the driveway. He walked into his living room, settling into an armchair. "How was work?" A smile spread across his face. "I didn't expect you to be up," He replied. "Of course I'm up. Can't sleep without you." A middle aged woman answered with a small smile. They headed up the stairs, hand in hand.

"Guess who I picked up today?" The man grinned, snuggling under the covers. "I picked up Beca Mitchell's girlfriend." "BECA MITCHELL?" The woman exclaimed, turning to face her husband. "Right outside Madness." "Madness?" The woman wondered. "The karaoke bar that replaced Sal's." His smile faltered a bit. "It seemed like she cheated on Beca though." The woman gasped. "She seemed really sad about it." "So what did you say?" "I told her what I did. It seemed to work for us," He responded with a wink. "Aww. You're such a cheesy romantic Nate," The lady giggled. "No wonder we got married."

The smell of pancakes wafted into the bedroom. Chloe smiled to herself. After getting ready, she made her way out to the kitchen. Beca hummed to herself at the stove, dancing as she flipped the pancakes. Beca turned, putting down pan. She froze for a second at Chloe's amused look. "Like what you see Red?" She smirked. _Her girlfriend is soooo hot._ Chloe grinned back. "I made you breakfast." Beca motioned to the stack of pancakes. She placed a plate in front of Chloe. The syrup made a happy face. _Beca's so adorable._

Halfway through breakfast, Chloe remembered last night. "What's wrong?" Chloe's face dropped into a frown. "Becs I need to tell you something." "Okay..." Chloe gulped. "After you left yesterday, umm... Grace sorta kissed me. I didn't kiss back. But she kissed me," Chloe gushed. "Please don't be mad." Beca turned pale. "Say something Bec," Chloe pleaded. "We'll talk later. Go to work," Beca strode out of the room. Chloe groaned. Beca was _really_ mad. Normal mad, she would burst. This was different. _This was bad._

Beca curled into a ball on the couch. Chloe was at work and Beca was alone. _Chloe kissed another girl._ Beca loved Red. She thought Chloe loved her back. She wanted to go pack her bags but she couldn't bring herself to do it. So she just lay there.

The cameras wouldn't stop clicking. The living room blinds were open and the paparazzi were going crazy. She didn't have time for this. The DJ closed the curtains, walking to the kitchen.

The kitchen curtains wouldn't budge. The flashes from the cameras were giving her a headache. The fabric was bundled at the top of the curtain. She tried reaching for it, coming up at least six inches short. _How does Chloe even reach this?_

"So Chloe had kissed Grace. But Grace started it. And Chloe didn't kiss back. If Chloe didn't kiss back, then she didn't actually want it. Right? So I have nothing to worry about. Chloe would never hurt me," Beca said out loud to herself. "Chloe still loves me."

She pulled up a chair, trying to dislodge the curtain. Her headache was getting worse. The flashes wouldn't stop. And the stupid curtain wouldn't move. Beca yanked on the fabric, closing her eyes for a second.

It all happened in slow motion. There was nothing underneath her. The floor was coming fast. Before she hit the floor, the pounding headache became a billion times worse. Then there was darkness.

Chloe had an hour to make everything right. A bouquet of flowers and a tiny black box in tow, she sped across the city. They were meant to be together. Chloe just had to show Beca.

"Becs?" She called, unlocking the door. "I need to ask you something." No reply. "Becs? Where are you?" She searched around the apartment. "Becs? You okay?" She made her way to the kitchen. "Oh my God."


	15. Watching

p data-p-id="676361a7b21ff1e7b1c8d77c43380f75""Beca!" Chloe fumbled for her phone, dialing 911. "What's your emergency?" The operator asked. "My girlfriend fell and there's a lot of blood," Chloe sobbed. "Is she breathing?" "Yes. We're at 2552 Declan Drive in apartment 16." "Okay, stay calm, emergency services are on their way." /p  
p data-p-id="9efc314b65237d5d646e1b817372afc6"-/p  
p data-p-id="d2cd2cae085bfaf3f5ff208ad6482b35"Chloe chased after the stretcher. "Sorry, I can't let you past this point," A nurse held her back. "Where are they taking her?" "They're going to get a CT scan. Why don't you take a seat?" The nurse gently nudged her into a chair. "She's going to be okay?" Chloe asked, voice shaky. "We'll see."/p  
p data-p-id="ac9e2090702877812c3c8a4058034be9"-/p  
p data-p-id="9a600c586197b027b57a4e9eeab3d9e4""Beca Mitchell?" Chloe sprung from her seat. "Yes?" "Hello I'm Dr. Jillian Hudson. Beca was actually really lucky you came when you did. The cut on her forehead was quite deep. We stitched her up and we just want to watch for any other complications, especially because she already has a concussion." Chloe released the breath she didn't know she was holding. "So she's okay?" "Barring any complications, yes, she's fine." /p  
p data-p-id="4b29e9f921efd459aba504019eafadaa"Chloe followed Dr. Hudson into Beca's room, completely oblivious to the person watching, planning, hidden around the corner./p 


	16. Gretel

Beca sighed. Chloe had taken away her laptop, according to the doctor the laptop wasn't good for her. She'd been released a week ago and Chloe had to go to work. So Beca was alone. Like all the time. The girl got off the couch, grabbing her phone. She scribbled a note for Chloe, going for a walk.

Beca put on her headphones, blasting the music on her phone. The redhead forgot about the headphones, so she didn't get the chance to hide it. The DJ wandered for hours. Lost in the music. She glanced around, it was getting dark and she was on the other side of the city. Beca made her way back to Chloe's apartment slowly, not seeing the car creeping up beside her.

It was sudden. Somebody tugged at Beca's shirt, pulling her backwards. The girl landed on her back, head hitting the pavement. She stared up at her attacker in fear. "You?" she gasped. "That's right," they smirked, delivering a swift blow to the side of Beca's head, picking the vulnerable DJ up and driving away.

Chloe paced the living room, hoping her girlfriend would just pick up. "BECA MITCHELL! GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN THIS DOOR!" she yelled into her phone. She continued pacing, waiting for the brunette to walk through the door. Five minutes later Chloe rung Aubrey, "Bree," "Hey Chlo," Aubrey replied, "Could I help you?" Chloe just burst into tears. "Beca went for a walk and hasn't come back. She won't answer her phone and I don't know where she is! What if-" "I'm sure everything's fine," Aubrey reassured. "Stacie, Jesse, a couple of the girls, and I are flying over. Everything will be fine."

Slowly, Beca came to. "Hey baby, you're awake," a door opened, revealing a dark blonde figure. "Let me go!" Beca struggled against the restraints. "It's okay Becs, you're finally where you belong," the blonde said. "Where am I? Bring me back!" "No. Everything's right," the blonde took a seat on the chair across from Beca. "You're insane. I don't even know you," the brunette glared. "You know who I am. Don't you remember me?"

 _Beca snuck into her class, late as always. "Miss Mitchell. Late again." Beca gave a little shrug, moving to her seat. Most of the people just ignored her, one girl watched with curious eyes._

 _During lunch Beca sat by herself, headphones on. Somebody tapped her shoulder. The DJ stopped what she was doing, looking up. "Hi! I'm Gretel! Can I sit with you?" "Sure," Beca replied, focusing on her laptop. Gretel sat down and started talking. "I'm from Arizona. My favourite..." Gretel just rambled on, even though Beca couldn't hear her. "I'm going to be your best friend, okay?" Gretel wanted more than that but friends was a good start. Beca didn't respond. The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. "See you later Beca!" Gretel ran off to her next class, content with having a new friend._

 _"Hey new girl! " Gretel kept her head down, picking up her pace. "I heard you tried to take the Emo on a date. And you got rejected!" a couple of jocks sneered. "Go away," Gretel mumbled. "Maybe you should run back to wherever you came from!" The bullying was getting worse and Beca was always in her own world. It didn't help that Beca was totally blind to Gretel's advances. Weeks later, Gretel moved away. Her mother had been offered a new job. She never even got to say goodbye. That night, as she sat in the backseat of their car, she vowed to meet Beca Mitchell again, this time, making sure Beca was her own._


	17. Nate

**Back at Chloe's Apartment, the Next Day  
**

"I don't know where she went Bree! What if she's passed out in an alley?" Chloe gushed. "It's okay Chlo. Jesse and Benji are looking for her right now," Aubrey held her friend close. When they first got to the apartment, the door was unlocked and Chloe was sobbing on the floor. "Stacie darling, could you make some tea?" Stacie shot Aubrey a worried glance before moving to the kitchen. "She'll be okay Chlo."

 **Three Hours Later**

Jesse and Benji trudged in, admitting defeat. "Sorry," they mumbled. Chloe slowly got off of the couch. "What you doing Chlo?" Stacie asked softly. "Looking for Beca," she replied, grabbing her coat. A hand rested on her shoulder. "You stay here, the rest of us will look," Aubrey pulled the coat of her hands. "Stay here, just in case she comes home." They gave Chloe pitiful looks, heading out to search again.

Chloe couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't Beca's 'oops I took multiple wrong turns and couldn't find my way back' or 'I fell asleep on a park bench' missing. It was something bad. Should she talk to the police? What if Beca comes home while she was gone? Chloe pondered her choices, before grabbing her keys and calling a cab.

"Could you take me to the nearest police station?" Chloe asked, getting into the cab. "Chloe, may I ask why you're going to the police station?" the driver questioned. "Nate?" "Yeah, don't you remember me?" Nate wondered sadly. Not many people bothered to remember him. "Oh Nate, I took your advice. I was going to give her the promise ring but then we had to go to the hospital and now she's gone!" Chloe cried. "She left you?" "She's missing! She didn't come home!" Nate sped towards the station. From what he knew, Chloe wouldn't react this way if she didn't feel like something was _really_ wrong.

Nate pulled the ginger out of the cab, carrying her in. Once they were through the door, Chloe stopped sobbing long enough to be put down. "Stay with me?" she whispered, clutching Nate's hand. "Of course," he replied, "Take as long as you need."

Chloe retold the whole story to the officers. When she was done, she curled up into a ball on one of the waiting room chairs. Nate watched as her eyes drooped. Within minutes she was asleep.

"Chloe, wake up," the man softly nudged her, "this girl named Aubrey is screaming her head off through your phone." He slowly placed the phone in her hand. "She seems really worried." Chloe gave him a sleepy smile, raising the phone to her ear.

Aubrey burst in, moments later. "Chloe! You had me so worried!" The blonde enveloped her friend in a bear hug. "I know you're scared, but you'll be more comfy at home," the blonde murmured. Chloe nodded slowly. Aubrey pulled away, reaching for her wallet. "No, it's okay. But if you ever need me, here's my number," Nate passed a slip of paper to Chloe. "The ones you love always find their way back."


	18. My Titanium

The police were getting nowhere. It was a dead end. Beca had been missing for a week or so, when Aubrey just couldn't take it anymore. "You're going back to work tomorrow," she stated. Chloe stared at her blankly. "Come on! Beca wouldn't want you to get fired." Chloe just stared back. "Let her be," Stacie whispered in her ear. "You should go to work though," Aubrey said weakly, walking away.

"Gretel?" Beca gasped. "So Beca Mitchell does remember me! Of course you did. _My_ Beca is the most perfect person in the world," Gretel squealed. " _Your_ Beca?" Beca tried to shift away. "Don't deny your feelings Bec," Gretel scooted closer, resting a hand on Beca's leg. "Dude, let go," Beca tried to move her legs. Gretel sighed, "You'll see Bec, we're meant to be... we're going to be together forever."

 **The Next Day**

"Welcome back Chloe," Drew smiled. "Thanks," she mumbled back, going straight to her classroom. Chloe just stared at her desk, not quite sure what she was doing here. Beca was missing. Shouldn't she be looking for her? "Hey!" Grace bounced in. "I was just thinking about the kiss, you know, and we should just stay friends," Grace practically skipped around the room. "Okay?" Grace had been hitting on her ever since they met. All of a sudden she just wants to be friends? Whatever. "See you later!" Grace bounced back out, so happy she might have been drunk.

Chloe sat alone that day. She didn't want to interact with anyone else. "Hey Chloe," Drew sat down beside her. Chloe shot him a glare, returning to her untouched lunch. "Did you hear that Grace got herself a girl? She's crazy happy about it," Drew rambled, "You should've heard her, she's almost obsessive," The last word caught Chloe's attention. "Obsessive?" "Yeah. She made it sound like she plotted the whole thing," Drew laughed to himself, "Grace has always been a bit odd. I can totally see her stalking a crush, and then kidnapping them. Can't you?" Chloe shot up from her seat, leaving her untouched lunch behind. "Wait! Aren't you going to take this?" Drew called, "I'm going to eat it if you don't come back!"

 _Obsessive. Stalk. Kidnap._ Drew's light mannered comments ran through Chloe's head as she pulled out her phone. _"Hello?"_ Chloe took a shaky breath, "Nate, I know it's a lot, but can you do me a favour?" _"Chloe? Is that you?"_ "Yeah, um, I need some help about Beca," she paused for a second, "Could you follow someone around for me? I'll pay you as much as you want, it'll be a full time job though." _"Could I ask why you want this?"_ Nate asked over the phone. "I think she knows where Beca is," Chloe said confidently, "$35 an hour and I'll pay for gas, food, whatever you need," Chloe added, trying not to let her desperation show. _"You know we could be arrested right?"_ "Please Nate, they can't find her. She came all the way across the world for me, and then got into a plane crash, and _then_ got kidnapped. I had a promise ring! We were supposed to go have a whole life together! And I messed it all up!" Chloe cried into her phone, voice cracking, "She made me bulletproof. She's my titanium," she said softly, sobbing _._ Nate's voice came through the phone, _"I'll do it."_


	19. Find Her

"C'mon," Beca muttered to herself. She was alone, Gretel was at work. She knew she needed to leave. Chloe needed her. She needed Chloe. Beca squeezed her eyes closed as she tightened the handcuffs. Metal pierced her skin. She tightened it more, gritting her teeth. The cuffs finally gave way and Beca sighed in relief. "Never do that again," she muttered, climbing off the bed.

Beca turned the doorknob, knowing that it wouldn't work anyways. For once in her life though, she wasn't going to run from her problems. Ha. Yeah right. Beca looked around the room, rubbing her wrists. The handcuffs had dug in as she was jamming them, so a small trickle of blood flowed down her arm. The DJ was determined to get out, no matter what it took.

The tiny DJ scowled at the door. It wouldn't open. Knowing she'd regret it later, Beca ran across the room, straight into the door. "Oww," Beca groaned, rubbing her shoulder. So maybe running straight into a door wasn't that good of an idea. Instead, Beca scanned the room for anything she could use as a weapon. The chair. The little DJ grabbed the wooden chair, swinging it over her head and ramming it against the doorknob. She forced the door open, once the knob broke off.

She was getting away. It felt good. For the first time in her life, running from her problems didn't come with regret. She was going to Chloe. Beca ran through the house, finally getting to the front door. She ripped it open, breaking into a full on sprint. She wanted to get away as soon as possible.

Beca didn't see it coming. Of course it happened though, she just has the worst of luck. All she could hope was that it cause any brain damage. A baseball bat to the head can be dangerous.

"You're completely sure?" Nate asked again. "She's been acting weird, and she's really straightforward," Chloe stated, fully believing Grace had something to do with it. Chloe pushed his pay towards him. "My friends think I'm crazy, looking for her like this. But I need to find her. We sort of left on a bad note, and it's all my fault," Chloe said sadly, her voice breaking. Nate reached for her hand, "I did something similar, my wife and I are happily married. We'll find her," he reassured the redhead. He never had kids of his own, he never earned enough, and they could never conceive. Nathaniel Middleton always wanted kids, even though he didn't have a biological daughter, Chloe seemed as close to what he imagined. "We will find her."


End file.
